1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode and an organic light emitting diode device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent trends toward lightweight and thin personal computers and televisions sets also require lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays satisfying such requirements are being considered in place of conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). LCDs are passive display devices, an additional backlight as a light source is needed, and the LCD may have a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.
An organic light emitting diode device has recently been spotlighted as a display device that has merits such as a wide viewing angle, outstanding contrast, and a fast response time.
In the organic light emitting diode device, electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from another electrode may be combined with each other in an emission layer, thereby generating excitons, and energy may be outputted from the excitons to thereby emit light.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.